howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marena
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Marena is a recurring characterTrumbore, Dave. (September 12, 2019). Exclusive: ‘Dragons Rescue Riders’ Trailer Reveals DreamWorks Jr’s New Adventure. Collider. appearing in the children's television series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Living with Dragons Marena appears in the village during the Hoogenboo festival, just in time to tell the Rescue Riders about the ghost story of the Phantom Fang. Everyone except Burple believe her story to just be a legend and not real. They are proven wrong though, when an invisible force starts destroying the village. Marena helps out when the Rescue Riders try to protect the village. Ultimately, the Phantom Fang is revealed to be a Slinkwing dragon. In "Heavy Metal", Marena wakes up one morning, and - still very sleepy - opens her front door to see a large boulder of Belzium baring down on her house outside of town. The Rescue Riders divert the run-away boulder, and Marena yawns and slams her door shut, unfazed. Leyla consulted Marena in "Sick Day" for any knowledge about the Dreaded Dragon Flu. Marena told her a story about a Submaripper who destroyed a village from his sneezing. She also told Leyla that Help Kelp can cure the disease. If left untreated though, a dragon's wings can freeze and loose their ability to fly for the rest of their lives. Marena was woken from her sleep by the Baby Shriekscales' scream in "Grumblegard, Part 1". She was surprised to see that it was merely hatchling that produced the loud sound. Marena went to The Roost, where she performed a dance that put the babies to sleep. Leyla asked her to teach her the dance, but Marena claimed that she did, and then left. Reunion with an Old Friend Physical Appearance Marena is a slim older woman with short grey hair. She is missing her right eye and wears a purple patch over it. She sports a medium purple, long-sleeve tunic tucked into leggings of the same color, as well as a more reddish-purple wrap-around. She carries a short staff with a stylized purple dragon head at one end. Personality Marena seems a bit unhinged at times and has a habit of popping up unexpected. But despite this she is very knowledgable and she is often proven right despite the skepticism shown by others. She has been on many adventures around the world or so she claims. She doesn't always say everything unless she is prompted by someone. She also seems to get very excited when telling stories about her adventures. Abilities, Talents, and Skills '''Stealth:' Marena is sneaky and silent, able to seemingly appear and disappear into thin air. She is even able to sneak up on dragons, who have superior senses. Experience and Knowledge: Marena has traveled far and wide, been on many adventures, and seen many thing. She has accumulated much knowledge about places, people, and dragons. Athleticism: Marena is nimble and quick, despite her advancement into adulthood. She demonstrates the knowledge of weapons fighting with her staff. She is able to do many acrobatic feats and has a quick response time. Appearances Trivia *Marena may be Hispanic or of Hispanic decent, due to her occasional usage of Spanish in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Historically, this is potentially feasible (but not likely), as historical Vikings did raid and trade on the coastal regions of Spain. References Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Females Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Viking